


rain on loop // dreamnotfound ✧

by katb0y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katb0y/pseuds/katb0y
Summary: - this book will be taken down ASAP if anyone mentioned in the book specifies they are not comfortable with fanfiction as this book is purely fiction and i am not trying to force dream or george to act attracted to each other, all this writing is for funsiespreview: "I found a book I really like." Dream spoke quietly with a smile handing George the book. George set down the book he was previously reading beside him and opened the one Dream had given him. He quickly skimmed over the pages of the book before returning to the first page to actually read through it. He watched as his eyes traveled across the page soaking in the words.
Kudos: 21





	rain on loop // dreamnotfound ✧

He read the rich text of the book over again for the fifth time. It was a short book. Illustrations took most of the room of the pages leaving space for only a paragraph. The writing style felt comforting and soothing unlike any other book Dream had ever read. Of course, he wasn't much of the reading type. But when he had found a genre he'd like he would spend the whole day at the library with his best friend George reading books together in a secluded corner of the library.

He closed the book finishing it off once again. Though each time he read it, the text only grew more wonderful to him. He held it tight in his hand standing up and walking around the library looking for his friend. Finally, he spotted George, pushed against a bookcase his knees in his chest with his nose in a book. He walked over to George, squatting down to get to his level.

"I found a book I really like." Dream spoke quietly with a smile handing George the book. George set down the book he was previously reading beside him and opened the one Dream had given him. He quickly skimmed over the pages of the book before returning to the first page to actually read through it. He watched as his eyes traveled across the page soaking in the words. 

✧ D R E A M ' S P O V - 

I just sat there like the lovestruck idiot I am watching my _friend_ read like an absolute creep. Though in all honesty, I didn't seem to care. No one would see us. Plus, George didn't seem to care about my gaze, so I continued. Watching him intently with an uncontrollable smile on my face. After a few minutes, George looked up at me with a cheerful look. "Oh, I quite like it. It's really, hmm..." George trailed off thinking of a word to describe the writing. 

"I dunno, kind of... therapeutic?" he spoke sounding more like a question than a statement. None the less I agreed 100%. It was so easy yet hard to read George's emotions at times, which lead me to think deeper into what he would say. As there were times he would be crying, sobbing to me but his voice remanded joyous and cheerful as ever.

I shifted my spot moving beside George, both our shoulders closely touching. He huffed nudging my shoulder trying to get more room, but I only scooched closer to him. He gave up trying to push me away and we both just sat there. Comfortably in the silence. Heavy rain started to pour from the outside. The sound of the rain hitting against the library filled the walls.

I made a mental list of things I need and or needed to do today. My heart dropped when I realized I hadn't finished my math work. Undoubtedly math was my worst subject. I could barely keep up with the teacher let alone do homework with no one around to assist or answer my question. I frantically looked up at the clock above one of the many bookshelves. It read, "6:28". 

Crap! I didn't have much time before I would have to go home and speedrun an entire math lesson since I had been zoning out in class. Of course, while I was in math all that I was thinking about was the idiot sitting beside me. No matter how much I tried not to, George was living in my head 24/7 rent-free. Which annoyed me. All ever could think about was, " _But what if George were here",_ or " _Imagine how much George would love this"_ or just things like that.

Crushes are just short-lived feelings for people, right?

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, hope you're having a good day or night ✧  
> anyways, chapters will be short like this since i have a lot  
> of homework (┬┬﹏┬┬)


End file.
